


When it Rains it Pours

by Cefhclwords



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Rain, Teasing, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 08:43:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19247743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cefhclwords/pseuds/Cefhclwords
Summary: Eric isn't having a good day at training. Dele tries to make it better.Based on the prompt: " Types of Kisses: Following The Kiss With A Series Of Kisses Down The Neck"





	When it Rains it Pours

**Author's Note:**

> Read more and request at my Tumblr by the same name: cefhclwords :) <3 hope you enjoy this!
> 
> Any comments, feedback or Kudos mean the whole entire world to me, and keep me inspired to keep writing!! xx
> 
> Thank you for reading!!

The training ground was crisp and unwelcoming, the air bitter and brittle as gusts of sharp wind turned the rainfall sharp. It swept up the droplets up at an odd angle and blew them like millimetre wide darts against skin, leaving it red and marred and numb.

 

Eric despised days like this, where the weather was properly rubbish but not bad enough to call off or shorten training. He shouldn’t complain, not really, he loved training, football was what he lived and breathed after all, and he got to spend a lot of his working days joking around with his best mates. All in all, he knew he had it good. More than good. 

 

Today though, it just hadn’t been his day from the second it had started. He’d manage to oversleep, was out of dog food and therefore had to spend longer to cook up some eggs and mince for the boys. He’d burnt the back his hand while doing so, couldn’t find the laces he wanted for his boots, his bloody phone hadn’t even charged overnight so he was running on twenty per cent for the day.

It was safe to say that by the time Eric pulled in to training that morning, he practically ached to be back in his bed. Sitting there in the warmth of his car with a beanie snug over his head, a hoodie layered on, the rain splashing against his windshield felt like a personal slap in the face.

Eric usually loved to play in the rain, it was fun and messy and something different to break up the usual pattern of training sessions. 

But today, no matter how hard he tried to pull himself out of this unusually negative mindset, this whining voice settled somewhere in his chest complained that he didn’t want to be here, that it would be so much easier to give in and just sulk in his want for a day in bed.

Eric sighed, scrubbed a hand over his face, counted to ten and then ten again, and ten one more time before he managed to pull himself out of his car, keeping his head down in the rain as he walked to his backseat. 

He tugged at the door and retrieved his bag from the backseat, slung it over his shoulder and began a light jog into the centre- it was somewhat pointless really, to run through the rain like he wouldn’t be stood in it for the next couple hours.

Unfortunately, Eric’s rotten mood didn’t seem to fade any, and he could feel himself being annoying, being short with the other boys, being a bit too vicious in his words as he joked at Tripper, colliding into tackles firmer than necessary. In short, he was being a bit of an arsehole, and he knew it, but couldn’t help himself.

Eric’s skin was properly soaked now, drops of rain falling from the point of his nose steadily, lashes clumped together, hands and fingers numb where he cupped them around his mouth, trying to breathe some heat back into the sense-deprived skin. 

One hour more, one hour more and he could change into something dry and warm, and head home and have a nice long shower till his skin was red from the heat and not iceu cold. 

The thought was dizzyingly good, of hot water pounding down over his back, till his muscles relaxed and gained feeling back in his body, he wanted to moan at the thought of it. 

For now, he flicked the soccer ball between his feet, able to hear the sound of the rest of the boys down the other side of the pitch. He was having a bit of a proper sulk, standing off on his own, flicking around a football while the others messed around at the other end of the pitch, taking a small break before their usual small side practice match they had to round out training.

Eric, for one thing, was thankful for it being a closed training, the last thing he needed was spam of images of him sulking off in the corner, to be used by media and spawn some stupid rumours that he was unhappy with spurs, when truly the rain had put him a bad mood. The truth was probably more embarrassing really, that he was just a bit pissed off and not in the mood today.

“Oi sooky boy” Dele’s voice was a bit hard to hear over the rain, but Eric could pick his voice out of any crowd.

Eric didn’t respond, dribbled the ball forward a few steps before resting his foot on top of it, pulling the ball back and feeding it to the back of his left foot, flicking it over to the front of his feet again.

“Dier” Dele’s voice rang out again, and Eric listened as he got closer, head down, eyes on the grass.

“Is your head so thick you can’t hear? Or has all your moping actually gotten to your brain? Should I call the medic?” Dele asked, close enough now to play a few touches against the ball, slipping it from between Eric’s feet, flicking it up with his feet and then his knee, volleying the ball easily.

Eric rolled his eyes and placed his hands on his hips, kicking at the grass lightly with a skim of his cleats. 

“Fuck of Del, not in the mood” Eric grumbled, already regretting his tone, he could have just replied to Dele normally, he could have just laughed and made a stupid comment back, smile at Dele and placate him, tell him he was ok, just had a nasty headache and that he’d be alright after he got home.

“I’ve noticed mate, been right pissy- I think you made Winks tear up earlier when you told him to fuck off, he was just trying to tell you about that clothing brand you asked him about other day” Dele was only half joking, but it made Eric glance up at him, the line of his jaw sharp and bulging as he eyed Dele up.

“Look I said I wasn’t in the mood Dele” Eric grit out, stepping closer to Dele, his foot swinging forward to try and swipe the ball from Dele, only for Dele to be too fast for him, turning around so that his back to Eric, laughing and looking back at him.

“I wasn’t trying to like-” Eric waved his hand, and rolled his eyes, rolling his shoulders back as he tried to steady himself.

“Like whatever, you know, god can’t I just not be in a good mood for once?” Eric scoffed, another freezing wave of air rushing fast over his body, stinging his wet skin.

“Mmm” Dele shrugged easily, spun to face Eric and wrap a hand around the back of his neck, fingers scratching at the base of Eric’s skull, eyebrows wiggling at him.

“Del” Eric tried to shrug off the man’s touch “Your hands are fucking freezing, I can’t even feel my skin, but I can feel your fucking freezing hands” he gruffed, trying to pull away, only for Dele to keep his hold firm, shaking his head.

“Hey stop it” he huffed, shaking his head before he pinned the ball under his foot, rolling it into Eric’s feet with a gentle bump, the ball bouncing off his boots in a gentle nudge.

“Having a bad day?” Dele asked then, eyes soft. It made Eric pause, eyes casting down as he shrugged, biting at his bottom lip.

Dele was the first one to ask him that, without it being sarcastic, to really ask, like he knew Eric just needed to catch a bit of a break and he just couldn’t.

Some days got away before they were even started, seemed to be written and set on a bad path, like a script pre-written, waiting for the moment of waking before it began to play out.

Although today it felt like Eric maybe wasn’t even that ‘bad day’ script right, he was seemingly miserable with no cause, angry and being a dick even with the conscious thought that he was being a total dick. The weather, on top of it all, seemed to wrap it all up in a bow, like nature wanted to agree with him prove his point.

The rain and wind, the biting cold that slipped deep into his chest and rattled into his bones. It seemed to say, you’re right, today would have been better to just let waste away in bed.

Eric shrugged in reply and rolled his shoulders back again, toes wiggling in his boots as he cast a glance over to their teammates. None of them had given any notice to the two of them, used to Dele and Eric spending time together, thankful if anything for Eric being distracted by something, anything, in his bad mood.

“Sorry I couldn’t stay last night, Harry has been begging me to start the new season of Black Mirror with him and I think he would have actually called Alan and Sally to like order me to hang out with him” Dele laughed, massaging Eric’s neck with his thumb, collecting the drops of rain on his skin, his tone kind and warm.

Eric blinked hard against the rush of rain that blew into his eyes, reaching up to wipe over his eyes, blinking wetly, telling himself any burn in his eyes he felt was just the rain and not anything else.

“Nah It’s all good Del, I know you needed to go, it’s not, it’s ok” Eric explained, eyes wide and soft as he looked at Dele. He wasn’t lying, not really- he had felt a small flicker of frustration when Dele had to say goodbye last night, he could have easily fallen asleep the way they were.

They’d been watching some movie Dele had picked, Eric curled up on to Dele’s chest, his hand slipped up under his shirt to pet at the skin, Dele scratching at Eric’s head with slow circles of his fingernails, the way that made Eric shiver, goosebumps all over his skin.

Looking back, maybe that had been part of the bad day, pulling himself away from cosy warmth and comfort to sleep in his bed alone. But it wasn’t even like Eric wasn’t able to stay alone- but last night he’d felt so settled, so relaxed and close to rest, maybe the comforting sleep stolen from him had set off some off his bad mood.

“Mmm, maybe but your grumpy demeanour maybe tells me otherwise” Dele laughed then, hand sliding away from the back of Eric’s neck to his chest, flicking him over the drenched fabric of his shirt before his hand dropped to his side.

“You think maybe you want to stay at mine tonight?” Dele offered, “we can go straight from here, I know you like my shower way more than yours” He smiled, flicking the ball up with a practised movement to bounce it on his knee a few times, letting it fall away back to his feet.

“We could have a shower as soon as we get in?” Dele suggested, smirking up at Eric was a gleam in his eyes, fingers sliding over the front of Eric’s abdomen, the fabric of his shirt glued to his body from the heavy rain.

 

Eric finally smiled properly, for what felt like was the first time today, and reached up to catch Dele’s hand where it was on his body, squeezing a few of his freezing little fingers in a light grip and licked his lips.

 

“Yeah, yeah Del that, that actually sounds really good” Eric breathed, scrubbing over his eyes again, chasing that burning of the wind and rain, blinking fast to prevent more flickering in.

 

Eric let out a slow sigh and watched as a heavy cloud of white plumed out with the exhale, his nose was probably bright red at this point, cheeks probably the same and a shudder ran sharply through him.

“Cool” Dele grinned, nodding his head, hand moving to squeeze the low of Eric’s hip, hand hidden on the side of Eric that was opposite their teammates, rubbing at the skin. “You look really good covered in rain” Dele whispered, “especially when you’re pouty” he added and licked his lips.

Eric rolled his eyes, reaching to push Dele’s hand away, but Dele simply shook his head, tugging Eric a tiny bit closer, loving the little spark that flamed in Eric’s eyes when he complimented him, wanting to see more if it.

Yes, Eric was being a bit of a dick today, had only greeted Dele with a glance his way and a nod of his head, before pretty much avoiding him entirely, slipping away when Dele got too close, avoiding being alone together. But Dele was sad to see Eric in such an outwardly bad mood. He had been annoying today, none the less, part of him wanted to slap the back of his bald head, but most of him just wanted to make sure that Eric was alright. 

Eric was a man of composure, most of the time, even in anger, pain, frustration, he knew how to express it in a way that was controlled, mannered, so to see him acting out, being petulant and rude. 

“Seriously” Dele smirked, taking a step closer to Eric as the wind whipped at his back and neck, sending chills down his spine. Sure, the shower with Eric was mostly to cheer up his boy, but Dele couldn’t lie, the thought of it was almost tempting enough for him to try and beg out of training early too. 

“As much as it pains me to say it, you are not half bad looks wise” Dele smirked, licking his lips before he took a small step closer, Eric’s eyes glued to him as he moved toward him.

“Yeah?” Eric replied then, voice husky and eyes alive for the first time all day. There was the boy Dele knew.

“Mmh” Dele nodded, fingers ice cold where they slipped under Eric’s shirt to rub over the skin.

“Wish I could kiss you” Dele breathed, eyes darting over Eric’s face, lingering on his lips in a way that couldn’t be helped. How was he to not want to kiss Eric, when he looked like that. His head was bowed down just so, and his blue eyes gazed up through the web of wet lashes, drops falling from them like watery crystals. Eric’s lips were shining under the fallen rain and parted, a pink that made Dele’s stomach flip.

“Yeah?” Eric repeated again, eyes darkening as he swallowed roughly. He had to ball up his hand into a fist to stop himself from reaching out for Dele, feel, with a hand on his chest, the way his breaths were quick and panting, from practice, from Eric.

“How um-” Eric gave pause to the moment and felt a burst of warmth for the first time today, simmering something low and hot in his stomach, toes curling in his boots.

“How would you, kiss me- if we were. If it was just” the word us goes unsaid and Eric shivers as a fresh wave of wind blasts his freezing skin, trembling with the frost.

“I would-” Dele took a small step back, and licked his lips, dribbling the ball a bit aimlessly between his feet. “I’d kiss you properly, the way you like to be kissed” Dele explained, keeping his posture casual, so by any onlookers account, he was just messing around by Eric.

“My hands on each side of your neck, kiss your cheek first, they are cute and red from the wind” Dele swallowed, balancing the ball on the toe of his boot, eyes focused on it.

“Then I’d kiss your lips, probably taste like rain” Eric’s fingers twitched and he licked his lips as he watched Dele, eyes tracking the lines of his body as he moved, the curve of his waist, heart thundering away in his chest. 

“Would be nice though, your mouth would be warm, even though it’s so cold” Dele sighed then, fingers reaching up to tug at his own bottom lip, Rainwater dripping off every part of him as he moved with the ball, moving so that he was behind Eric, one hand sliding along the low of his back, just the very tips of his fingers.

“Suck on your tongue in that way that makes you shiver, grip me harder” Dele smirked, the wind roaring over Eric’s ears, standing there a little stupidly as he finally thought about something other than the rain for the first time since he woke up.

The sudden weight of Dele was on his back, arms wrapping around Eric’s neck, thighs squeezing tight around his torso, clinging to him easily. Eric’s hands moved to the underside of Dele’s thigh’s naturally, gripping tight to him and holding him steady.

Dele’s lips were at his ear quickly, pressed to the cold skin, “then, then I’d kiss past your lips”. Their backs were to the group of boys, so Dele pressed his the pad of his pointer and middle finger to Eric’s bottom lip, before he dragged them down to the line of Eric’s jaw, to the hinge of it.

He paused to put pressure there for a few seconds before he lightly ran the back his knuckles up and down Eric’s neck. The soft drag of the skin on Eric’s sensitive neck made him bite back a whine. “Kiss you here” Dele mumbled, words heavy and whispered throatily for just Eric to know, sneaking his head down to place a tiny kiss on Eric’s earlobe, breath warm where it ghosted out onto the skin.

“Del” Eric’s mind was hazy, and he felt hot from the chest out, the icy chill of his skin far from present in his mind, fingers gripping tight enough to Dele’s thigh that it had to sting a bit.

A sharp whistle ran loud, and Eric jolted, feeling like he’d been pulled out of a dream just before it got to the good part, or well, the extra good part really.

 

Dele giggled then and slapped Eric firmly on the side, squeezing him in a small cuddle. “Wouldn’t stop there” Dele added, and stole their last new seconds, dragged the press of his knuckles down Eric’s neck. He pressed his knuckles against Eric’s collarbone, pinching a bit of skin.

 

Eric huffed now, tried to remember how to walk as he heard the boys heading over to them. Eric’s stomach tensed and he closed his eyes for a moment. Dele snuck a hand across and flicked a finger over Eric’s nipple, laughing as he slipped off his back, taking the ball between his feet, dribbling away to the rest of the team.

Christ, Eric was maybe going to kill him, a bit- but in truth, kissing was probably off the table if he murdered Dele, so it probably wasn’t his best idea.

“Feeling a bit better now Dier? Got a cuddle from loverboy?” Trippier’s voice was annoying. Eric flipped him off without looking and hoped the freezing climate was enough of an excuse for the bright red colour of his cheeks.

 

As it turns out, Eric doesn’t kill Dele for riling him up like that, not really when he makes good on his teasing. When he pushed Eric into his stupidly massive multiple showerhead shower, already making his way from his jaw with biting sucks down the front his throat, slowly sinking to his knees, Eric can’t think of what had made this day so bad in the first place.

As one of his large hands tangled in Dele’s wet hair, and he tipped his head back in the steam filled shower to see stars shatter behind his eyelids- Eric thought really, his day was actually going pretty good, great, even.


End file.
